The Hatred of Snow
by DieRavenMaiden
Summary: What becomes of hate when hate and passion both lie in the same heart? Bitter love, lust, pain, hatred, beauty, brilliance, the intense complexity that is Yuki. What happens when evil takes over? Yaoi !Complete!
1. Prologue

--------------**A Snow Storms Hatred**-------------

By Rhonda Johnson

-

This is for VERY MATURE readers only!

Do NOT read if you dislike yaoi, violence, pain, anguish, fear, intolerance, ignorance, morbidity, suffering, or extreme sexual content!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Storm brewed outside, dark swirling clouds that seemed to be from hell itself spat snow, rain, and hail down to the earth, thumping in tune to the roaring wind outside the Sohma's house- in the middle of July.

Tohru sighed, setting down a basket next to the door. She had hoped to do some shopping, but the way it was going now Tohru wasn't even sure if getting to a road was possible. The weather made her feel weary and old- which was absolutely ridiculous, as Tohru had only been staying with the Sohma's for two years. In fact, the only sign of maturity that had occurred was the growth of both height and fowl language from the rat and cat.

Tohru's reflection was both proven and cut short as Yuki walked through the door, smiling kindly to Tohru and removing his shoes calmly, taking only one step further when--- BAM.

"Oh dear, you two haven't ripped the door again have you?"

"You fucking rat! How could you-"The rest of Kyo's screaming was inaudible over the sound of numerous breaking objects. The crashing went on for a long time, nobody daring to even peer in for fear of some random object making contact with their skull. "You son of a-"and then there was a deafening silence. The storm had stopped outside as well, and Tohru mustered up her courage and slid open the paper-free door. There, lying on the floor atop unrecognizable rubbage lay Kyo, completely naked. His lithe frame caught a shining sun that had, just as Tohru opened the door, peeked out of retreating haze. Luckily for Kyo's unconscious form, there was a shred (quite literally) of frilly table cloth covering his thighs and abdomen, thanks to Yuki, who was sitting with his back against a wall, eyes glazed over, with a rather negative energy pulsating from him.

"Kyo! Yuki! What-"

"Ms. Honda, please allow me to take care of this. You can go shopping now."

"O- ok…" She turned around abruptly, too wierded out to even wonder why instead of instantly cleaning and asking if she wanted company, Yuki just had this empty look in his eyes and a tone that allowed no room for questioning- yes, her naivety allowed her to walk straight out without a single word.

As the sound of footsteps died out, so did Yuki's patience. He picked up Kyo and carried him into his room, setting his naked form on his bed. Yuki simply left him there, walking silently down the stairs and cleaning quickly, the last item to be removed a note from Shigure reading: Taking well needed vacation with Ayame. Please refrain from breaking anything important while I am away.

Yuki let something similar to a sneer cross his face as he set the note on a stand and returned to his room. His clothes had been scratched so much that they had scarcely even been on his gracious body, and now the tattered shirt slid to the floor, and the pans came down dangerously low. Sliding the door closed gently, amethyst eyes watched a certain unconscious form stir itself awake.

"Now," said Yuki slyly. "I will show you your proper place."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End chappy one! Or Prologue rather. . . whatever the case, I have already finished this story, but I must have at least one review before I post it!


	2. Unrest

I don't own fruits basket, otherwise it would be considered yaoi! And I made a mistake in the last chappie, it's Kyou, not Kyo.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Kyou didn't bother to open his eyes, but instead turned his head slightly and moaned. He heard Yuki's voice, but was too groggy to even understand what he had said. A cold silken hand touched his face gently, moving slowly down his throat, tracing his collarbone and brushing against a nipple. Kyou still couldn't quite bring himself to open his eyes, but the sensations that were now spreading throughout his body rendered him very much awake.

The hand continued its movement, not speeding up, but getting slightly warmer due to it's friction on Kyou's tanned skin. Another hand found its way to Kyou, this time burying itself into Kyou's golden orange hair. Suddenly there was a sweet wet sensation as Yuki's tongue slid across unmoving lips, down Kyou's jaw, along the collar bone, and ending a mere millimeter away from Kyou's nipple. Still in a dreamlike state, Kyou wanted more, he needed more. And he was going to get it.

Yuki closed his eyes and locked his mouth on Kyou's right nipple, stretching his lean body delicately over Kyou's body, a full sized erection now pressing on Kyou's side through tattered pants. Kyou moaned subconsciously, arching slightly into Yuki, who's right hand slid slowly over beautiful muscles, along Kyou's hip bone and down to his preys cock, rubbing it gently in circles.

Yuki moved slightly, lowering himself over Kyou so that they were pressing up against each other, Yuki's erection now throbbing against him though the thin fabric. Yuki lifted his face from Kyou's chest, opening his seemingly soulless eyes onto Kyou's gorgeous face, and locked his lips against Kyou's, savoring the sweetness that no one else would ever have.

Kyou's eyes snapped open as his head was suddenly wrenched back, fire stinging his skull as it was held back by his hair. He opened his eyes into a cruel world of cold emptiness, amethyst fire stinging his very soul.

Yuki moved his body slightly to the left and flung the cat into the wall. Kyou looked up, pain throbbing through his body like it had been before he had gone unconscious, but this time instead of losing it, he tried to force himself up. Yuki quickly shoved him back down again. Towering over Kyou, Yuki sneered down at his helpless victim. Like a shot through the head, all of the memories came flooding back again, _experienced_ again.

Rain, storm, darkness. The dark path home had an eerie feeling hanging over it as thick as the fog that wrapped it. Every time there was a rustle of leaves of snap of a twig, Kyou turned to face it, ready to fight. But nothing was ever there, and as his tension increased, so did his walking speed. "What's the matter kitty-cat? Are you-" He could tell that it was Yuki's voice, practically purring into his ear, lithe body scarcely apart from his to his left. Unable to move for sudden shock, Kyou only stood there as Yuki broke his pause and dragged out a long pathetic sounding "scared?"

Turning abruptly, he saw that Yuki was not there. "What the hell you damned rat! Show your fucking face you asshole!" Kyou jumped at the sudden touch on his shoulder.

"Do come Kyou, you make it sound so _bad_ that I came to give you a little visit."

"What the f---!" Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyou's slender waist, pulling him close and nuzzling into Kyou's ear. Kyou was still with shock again, all for the flinch that escaped as Yuki ran a finger along Kyou's smooth muscles. Kyou finally snapped out of it, attempting to draw back and only succeeding in landing a sharp nail into his flesh. He yelped slightly, and Yuki's hand crept up his shirt, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way. Kyou felt Yuki clasp the top of his shirt, and didn't have enough time to react as his shirt was ripped off cleanly and flung carelessly to the muddy ground.

Yuki took slow deliberate steps towards Kyou, smug with satisfaction at Kyou's horrified expression as he backed into a clearing. Kyou looked up, cold rain drops pelting him mercilessly. Kyou's jeans started to cling to him, the moisture irritating soft skin as he stumbled over a rock and assumed a fighting stance.

Amusement flickered across Yuki's face. "Do you seriously think that that will help you? Don't make me laugh, kitty." Kyou looked up, eyes watering until Yuki was just a blur. He dropped his fists helplessly to his sides, glaring at Yuki through the tears that now ran down his face, hot drops of useless rage falling alongside the icy rain. It was pointless. This was pointless. He knew it. He had always known it.

Yuki, now only a foot away from Kyou, crept up to him, putting his hands on Kyou's waist again, sending shivers down Kyou's spine that they both knew were not from the cold. "Your body wants this as much as I do" Drawled Yuki, whose nose was now touching Kyou's.

_What the hell's wrong with me? How come I keep on not being able to move?_ Kyou stared helplessly as one of Yuki's pale slender hands glided down the sides of denim fabric that was Kyou's pants. A button. A zipper. A touch.

"Get your hands off of me" Kyou was struggling, the words gritting out slowly and painfully. It was hard to move _anything_ now.

"Oh?" Yuki's eyebrow raised with interested amusement. "And if I don't?"

"Y-you bastard"

"What would you do if I released you from this paralysis spell?"

_So that's it…_"I'm going to fucking k-kill you"

"Which one? Fuck me or kill me?"

"G-god d-damn it you s-sick…"

"Let's see then. We'll play a little game of tag. If you can tag me, I'll let you decide which one to try. Sound fun?" Yuki gave Kyou a small grin and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight Kyou fell to the ground, his whole body on fire, every single muscle sore and strained. But that didn't matter. He was going to kill that fucking rat.

Sprinting down the slippery pathway, he saw that the house was close by. He saw Yuki walk in, considerately leaving the door open for Kyou. He flew through the door, tackling Yuki through the new rice paper door.

"You fucking rat! How could you do that? You sick fucking little pervert! I'm going to kill you!"

Kyou was on top of Yuki, pinning him to the floor and hissing in rage. "Oh, are you now? You're more than welcome to try, but I can guarantee that you're not going to get the results you desire." At that Kyou had socked Yuki, sending him into the little stand across the room. "I'm sure no one is going to appreciate it if you break all of the furniture" Yuki stood up and brushed himself off, and they fought the hardest that anyone in the family ever had, both knowing who was going to win, both knowing that the outcome would hurt the looser more than he could tolerate.

As Kyou's memories drew him into the present, he looked up to see Yuki's smiling face hovering above him, and hatred stained his vision.

At Kyou's scowl, Yuki smiled even more broadly. "I see you remember. That's good. I don't think it would be as much fun if I had no fight." Looking down, his smile faded as Kyou's eyes cleared their expression and watered, salty water overflowing and splashing on Kyou's naked skin.

"Why?" It was barely over a whisper. "What happened? What did I do?" It seemed that he was talking to himself more than Yuki. But Yuki was listening closely. Pity and regret seemed to flicker across his features for a brief moment, but it disappeared as if his soul had eaten it.

"Because" Yuki said softly, causing Kyou to look up through his tears. "You never saw. I tried so hard to make you understand without actually telling you, but" Yuki's eyes and voice hardened, making Kyou wince. "You didn't get, like the stupid cat that you are. You made me suffer. You and your selfish pathetic ways, I don't understand why I ever-"Once more Yuki's whole demeanor changed. "I loved you. I love you. But _you_ NEVER _got _it. It's so- so simple really." Tears slipped down his face, and all of the sudden Kyou could see an internal battle raging inside of Yuki. And Kyou suddenly understood that _he_ had caused this. _He_ was the source of all of this pain, and _he_ was now making _both_ of them suffer.

"I'm…" Yuki looked up. The war had ceased, the emotions were now steady. His hatred had taken over.

"sorry, right? I'll show you what _sorry_ means, you **son of a bitch**!" Kyou flinched as Yuki's hands slid over his exposed body, barely grazing its way up to his neck, suddenly gripping it, sending a gasp out of the cat.

Flinging him none too gently on his bed, Yuki crawled after him, pressing Kyou's body roughly to the bed. No sound came forth from the cat, who had lost the battle before it had even began. Kyou didn't move when he felt his hands pinned together from their position above his head. He no longer winced as he felt rope digging into his skin, rendering his already motionless body immobile. His emotions were tumbling inside like a hurricane in a trash dump, and right about now that was exactly how he was feeling. He had driven Yuki to this, to this unending insanity, and now he was completely helpless to the results. It was his fault- not Yuki's. If only he'd seen, if only he'd known…

Kyou gasped as he felt Yuki's fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing gently, massaging, _arousing._ Kyou's mind screamed in protest, but his body screamed for more of this, shivering at the touch of skin on skin. The hand left and came to touch Kyou's tear streaked face, seeming to comforting the one who should have been comforting him. Kyou could feel his cheeks turn red, could feel his whole body slowly turning into a hot ship of lust, fueled by new found hatred.

Hatred for himself.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

I'll post the rest as soon as possible, but first I gotta have some reviews! What do you people think anyways? I need opinions! Flames are welcome! (so is cash!)

And thankies to all of my reviewers, I love you all!


	3. Silent Storm

The Hatred of Snow

Silent Storm

By-RedEyedRaven(wolf…)

I realized suddenly that I haven't updated in a fricken' month, so I gifted you with two chapters and an ending. .

Dear unheard screams yes, this is definitely weird! And weird it will stay, that's the way my crazy little mind works! XD I couldn't help it. And are you entirely sure Yuki wouldn't do this? If he took up after Akira he just might XD

And for unheard screams (again), well, you'll just have to see, won't you? (grins evily)

Now to the rest of you, enjoy!

* * *

The house was dead silent save the small clock that ticked relentlessly on the kitchen wall. It waited, seeming to dread the very air in which it hung. Invisible tension strangled the house, suffocating its occupants. Somewhere a sudden gasp was inaudible to the floor below it, the walls watched with weary eyes, and long taut emotions broke free and danced with the storm outside, screaming with the wind and lingering solely around this little half heartbroken house. Intangible word pored forth from this storm, and deafened those who created it, while all at the same time going unheard. Mostly, they were tossed away and uncared for.

_This storm won't let up._ Kyou's mind talked to his unlistening body, which arched like music against his tormentor, his _victim_. Neither of them made a sound, but kept thrusting against the others body, perfectly in tune. Crying. That's not what his eyes were doing. Crying. That's not what his mind was doing.

Crying. That's what his soul was doing. Soundless pleasure released, erased the thoughts from mind. Then memory and pain trickled back in, and they did it again. As soon as reality came close, it was shunned by another cycle of pleasure. More like white-out than eraser. Nothing could erase pain. Nothing would heal it. The pleasure served only to cover it up.

Again.

And again

… And again.

He'd lost count in the endless cycle, reality came back, determined to embed it self in his mind. Kyou turned, lust filled eyes boring into Yuki, determined to wash reality out with another turn of pleasure. He gave a hollow and unreturned smile, unable to see anymore the thoughts behind amethyst eyes. Somewhere in his subconscious, thoughts raged each other for supremacy. _Maybe, if I do this, he'll forget. Maybe he'll heal. Maybe he'll learn to love again… maybe… Maybe he'll forgive me._ But unable to sort themselves, none of these subconscious thoughts troubled his empty consciousness, instead deciding to remain where they would be unthought, unheard, and unseen.

Two pairs of unseeing, empty eyes met and silently agreed to cover the agony with the only thing they could do. For now.

Kyou found his back against his achingly familiar bed, his hands gripping the sheets until his lightly tanned knuckles turned as pale as Yuki's snowy skin, which was now barely brushing Kyou's naked body. Feline grace allowed Kyou's legs up and over Yuki's shoulders, hot flesh boiling with painless heat. Yuki's cock grazed Kyou's stomach, sending a chill down his spine as he arched up against it, sending his already hardened one rubbing against Yuki's.

Yuki stared lifelessly into Kyou's eyes, a brief flicker of unreadable emotion passing over them as his lips met Kyou's. Kyou's eyes sprang open in shock, in all of this, nothing similar to a kiss had even occurred. Nothing this gentle, this sweet, this… loving.

Kyou almost cried out as Yuki's teeth sank into his bottom lip, his mouth quickly filling with blood. He choked trying to swallow it, leaving it to slide down his lips and down his mouth, slipping gracefully down his chin, his chest, onto his bed. It left a trail down Yuki's mouth as well, and suddenly that look came back again. An evil smile curling the edges of his lips, he released his pin on Kyou and slid towards the end of the bed, bringing Kyou's body with him.

Kyou stared helplessly into Yuki's face, sudden tears falling down on the pale skin beneath him, cooling the recent heat just above his waiting shaft. Yet without objection or another look into Yuki's face, he did what he knew he was expected to. The only though that crossed his mind was _I deserve this._

Kyou was too busy with his self punishing mantra to hear the small gasp of pleasure Yuki released as Kyou practically swallowed him whole, sliding his tongue in small quick movements around his erection, tugging on it gently with a soothing sucking motion, moving gently between the tip of his delicious cock to its base, leaving a hot trail of blinding pleasure in either direction. Small hands clenched his hair, and in one last movement, felt his skull sting as Yuki shoved his erection firmly inside of his mouth, a burst of hot sticky cum streaming into his throat.

He came up beside Yuki, panting slightly and exerting the last of his strength as to not collapse atop of him. He was too tired now to even realize that he was lying on Yuki's arm. He curled up on his side, unconsciously snuggling into Yuki's arm. He fell asleep almost instantly, even though the storm was now screaming harder than ever. The blankness in Yuki's eyes was replaced with shock, and he turned his face to his arm beneath Kyou's even-breathing chest. Without thinking, Yuki curled around Kyou's peaceful form and relaxed. _This is what I've always wanted…_

Sudden disgust flailed wildly within the pit of his stomach, and carefully unwound his half-asleep from beneath Kyou's body. Sometime when he hadn't been paying attention, the storm had stopped and revealed a nearly-full moon, whose rays slipped upon Kyou's suddenly delicate seeming form. The blood was gone from his face and body, but left its mark on the sheets below.

_What… what have I done? Did I want this? No… this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to gain his love! I didn't want to force his body! I wanted… I wanted… love… _Yuki looked again at his sleeping… what was he? His sleeping lover? That was far from the truth. His sleeping victim? Somehow, that wasn't right either. Kyou was, at least partly, to blame- wasn't he?

_No. He wasn't… It's me. It's always been me!_ Yuki stood up from the blood-streaked, sweat-soaked and sex-drenched bed, silently striding to the door to cast one glance back towards Kyou. Now he seemed- he seemed to be radiating innocence. Pure, unclouded, unsheathed innocence. _Look at him… I've stolen that too._ He remembered the small cry of pain that Kyou had quickly bitten back as he thrusted himself selfishly into him for the first time. _His innocence…_

Yuki strode, with a robe he found on the floor wrapped around him, towards the kitchen. Flipping through all of the drawers in the dark, he finally found what he had been looking for. _The least that I could do… is spare his suffering, I've already… I've already…_

A large butcher knife clutched in his left hand, he slid down the counter beside the sink, a sudden sob softly escaping his lips, and he pressed it to his chest, tears flying down his face onto his lap, feeling filthier than ever.

Kyou had been dreaming of summer, of soft breezes and green trees, the clouds in a pale blue sky as he lay on the roof, daydreaming into the sky. Yuki was there suddenly, extending his hand and asking for company to the garden. Yuki took it, and saw for the first time, perfectly green vegetables and flowers shining with life from the earth. _What is this?_ He asked to no one. Suddenly, the Kyou in his dream turned to face him. "This is another reality, what could have been if you realized sooner, if you had accepted and shown him your true feelings." _My… true feelings?_ "Yes, what could have happened if you had been able to see through the hatred of shame. You never realized that you shared the same feelings, but your arrogance and pride took too much strength for you to see past." _What? Then… what if I show him now?_ The other Kyou laughed smugly and pulled a knife from thin air, pointing it to Yuki's throat. Yuki seemed unearthly oblivious, pulling a leek from the ground and laughing.

"Hey Kyou, I think we'll eat this tonight! Wha-" Kyou rested the tip of the knife against Yuki's throat, grinning broadly.

"It's too late Kyou. You've already killed him." And with that the other Kyou slashed Yuki's throat, who let out a gurgled scream and fell in a heap to the ground.

* * *

What will I do next? 


	4. For Now

The Hatred of Snow

For Now

By-RedEyedRaven(wolf…)

Ze ending! Angsty or nay? Well, you'll just have to read it wontcha?

* * *

Kyou flew out of bed before he realized he was awake, feeling Yuki's absence and sprinting down the stairs five at a time, and was in the kitchen hallway before realizing that he was out of bed.

"NO!" Kyou flung himself wildly at Yuki, whose blade had only just begun piercing flesh. Kyou snatched the knife and flung it away it one swift movement, grasping Yuki's shoulder and giving it a violent shake. "What the fuck are you thinking! You… you…" But the words wouldn't come out and he found himself sobbing helplessly against Yuki's would-have-been-pierced chest, soaking his robe and letting his shaking, naked body press against Yuki's.

"Why?" Yuki's still surprised face gazed down on Kyou, but no shock came from his voice. It sounded, instead, weary, and tear-choked.

"Because I… I…" But the sentence was broken with a wail of unbroken despair, and he only pressed harder into the still form that was Yuki.

_He...? Even after all of this?_ Yuki suddenly found his arms wrapped around a shaking Kyou. "We can't do this."

Kyou looked up, anguish becoming his features, agony twisting in his eyes.

"We need to… I mean… start over." Yuki stood up; leaving Kyou's shivering body naked on the kitchen floor. Kyou nodded meekly, looking up a last time into eyes that seemed to have changed instantaneously, amethyst flooded with peaceful understanding. But what was truly there, the real words that went unspoken were the loudest in the room. _I'm sorry._

Yuki left Kyou to his thoughts in the kitchen, sliding outside and climbing on the roof. He looked to where Kyou usually laid and stopped, resting carefully against the cold snow and staring up into the half clouded sky, which was now letting down gentle flakes of crystalline beauty. Sighing, he shoved off an area of snow just large enough for him to lie on and stretched out, drifting off into a world where his emotions were always below the breaking point.

Kyou smiled absently to himself and went back to his room. He curled up on his filthy bed and covered himself with a sheet that had been discarded on the floor. It didn't matter anymore. The pain would never be erased. The fragile emotions were still hanging on by a mere thread and his broken mind would mend only with in time made up. But Kyou and Yuki would start over from what should have been long ago. And if it wasn't gone, he could push it aside for something else. For now.

* * *

OOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhh! What'd you guys think? Originally I was just going to kill them both, but since I'm already working on two other angst-fests I had to give in to the fans. So here's your moderately happy ending. XD And if Yuki was too evil for you, I apologize. Remember, this came from the depths of my sadistic, sick, angst-obsessed mind. Now, review before I you! 


End file.
